Love, Charles
by siboney.mdza
Summary: Un mensaje publicado de forma anónima en el blog de la escuela, un chico se declaró gay bajo el alias de "Magneto" provocando el gran bum entre todos los alumnos de la Universidad de Varsity. Más que asombrado, Charles se encuentra intrigado ¿Quien es ese chico? ¿De Que grado pertenece ? pero aún más importante. ¿De dónde obtuvo ese valor para confesar se?


Dedicado para Azul LG.

¿Qué haces cuando descubres que toda tu vida no has sido quien crees que eres, que la persona que crees ver todas las mañanas frente al espejo es sólo una mentira, una realidad infundada para las demás personas?

Esta mañana no era la excepción, Charles llevaba diez minutos mirando su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación, sintiendo que un completo extraño lo miraba con suma atención.

El tintineo de su teléfono lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Un mensaje de Raven, pero Charles lo ignoró para cambiar su pijama a su ropa normal.

Tenía que apurar su paso y bajar lo más pronto posible antes de llegar tarde a la universidad.

El tintineo fue cada vez más persistente, hasta dejar de ser mensajes para cambiar a una llamada.

Suspiró con fastidio.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¡¿Por qué diablos demoras tanto?!

\- Oh, es sólo que...

\- Si, ajá, muy interesante, dime Charles ¡¿te enteraste?!

\- ¿Enterarme de qué?

\- Alguien publicó un mensaje en el blog de la universidad, tienes que verlo por ti mismo.

Antes de preguntar cualquier cosa Raven colgó la llamada. Charles corrió hasta su escritorio, encendió su computador e ingresó a la página oficial.

"Siento que no puedo más guardar esto, es un secreto que me está comiendo por completo y no puedo revelarlo a nadie sin sentir que mi mundo se vendrá encima al decepcionar a las personas que más amo, pero por sobre todo, a mi mismo... Soy gay.

Atte. Magneto"

No.

Puede.

Ser.

Alguien se acaba de declarar de manera oficial en la página más chismosa de la escuela, pero lo más importante ¿quién era? ¿de dónde había tomado tanto valor?

Bueno, no se podía saber con exactitud cuánto tiempo tenía guardando un secreto tan grande como lo era ese.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ingresó al blog. ¿Ahora que, entrar así como si nada y publicar un mensaje?

Inconsciente mordió su labio. Sigiloso y discreto.

Creó una dirección electrónica y comenzó a escribir un correo.

"Querido Magneto,

He leído tu mensaje en el blog de Varsity, sólo quería decirte que siento una gran admiración hacia tu persona, no cualquiera toma el valor, la importancia ni mucho menos la seriedad para hacer lo que tu hiciste, tal vez no es el lugar mucho menos el momento o tal vez ni la persona, que se yo, pero tengo la confianza suficiente para decir que también soy gay.

Eres la primera persona que lo sabe, ni mis amigos, mucho menos mi familia, conoce este lado tan importante de mi. Todos siempre piensan de mi como un chico serio, inteligente, y prestigioso que crecerá, tendrá un trabajo exitoso, una esposa e hijos perfectos, una vida simple, monótona y aburrida.

Porque alguien dijo que así debe de ser. Porque es lo "normal", ¿pero quienes somos nosotros para decidir quien debe de ser y no ser normal?

Pero ¿sabes que? Yo no quiero esto para mi, quiero ser hecho para algo más.

Si sabes que es, por favor házmelo saber.

Atte. Profesor X."

Oh por Dios ¿qué acababa de hacer?

¿Acaso esto es un tipo de superación personal de forma anónima? ¿Y si ese tal Magneto sólo trataba de quitarse un peso de encima y él iba y lo atosigaba con sus tontos problemas personales de los cuales tal vez ni le interesen?

Bueno, no es como si él tuviera problemas por consecuencia más graves que ese, nació en un seno lleno de amor y cariño, su madre siempre a favor del bien y lo correcto, su padre siempre mirando todo lo que haga con orgullo, cuando algo no es lo adecuado o correcto, siempre tratará de ayudarlo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

A pesar de estar divorciados, su amor era incondicional.

Pero aún así, Charles tenía miedo de decepcionarlos.

Esa misma noche, Charles estaba terminando su ensayo de genética molecular cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, sin despegar los ojos del libro levantó su mano tanteando la mesa hasta tomar su celular, y leyó notificación en la pantalla.

Correo nuevo: Magneto

Decir que Charles saltó como conejo asustado es poco. Desbloqueo la pantalla para leer el mensaje.

"Magneto:

Querido profesor X

Espero de todo corazón que no seas un profesor de verdad, si no... Estaré en muchos problemas."

Charles sonrió como un bobo.

"Después de haber mandado ese correo me arrepentí mucho, fue sólo un momento de exasperación ¿sabes lo que es vivir en un lugar donde eres sólo un mueble más? Mi madre olvidó por completo que tiene un hijo, concentró lo que queda de su vida en su verdadero amor: el arte. Y a mi padre lo veo sólo durante Hanukkah compartiendo algunos rezos y nada más, en esos ligeros tiempos de soledad, fue cuando comencé a conocerme a mí mismo, a mi "verdadero yo"."

Para Charles, su familia sería como es, pero nunca lo ignorarían de una manera tan cruel como aquella.

Por un momento sintió una enorme pena por Magneto.

"Profesor X:

Tuviste tiempo de conocerte a ti mismo. En cambio yo me di cuenta de mi homosexualidad al despertar en medio de la noche por tener sueños húmedos con Daniel Radcliffe."

Esta era una de esas veces cuando Raven me decía que su boca no estaba conectada a su cerebro, en este caso, en su teclado.

Magneto:

Jajaja eres gracioso ¿en serio estamos en la misma escuela?

Profesor X:

Pelea de varitas en el baño nunca sonó tan diferente como hasta ahora.

Magneto:

Como no nos conocimos antes

¿Pueden creer que de esa destroza impresión hayan sido, literal, inseparables?

¿Y sabían que Magneto es judío, creció en Alemania y su abuela fue sobreviviente del holocausto nazi? ¿Y que su cereal favorito es el capital crunch?

Charles le contó que es prospecto para trabajar en cualquier universidad del mundo. Magneto admiró su conocimiento y le da gracia saber que le tiene miedo a los grillos.

Después de esa extraña mañana de un jueves de agosto, no habían parado de escribirse. En caso de Charles no podía dormir sin antes no ver un mensaje por parte de él, o su día sería realmente molestó si no recibía un "buenos días". No sabría decir lo mismo de parte de Magneto, Dios esperaba que sí y que Magneto le pasara lo mismo que a él.

No podía creer que dijera esto, pero realmente se estaba enamorando de este tonto chico cibernético.

Verdaderamente tenía miedo de decirlo ¿y si no era lo que él esperaba? ¿Y si ya tiene a alguien más o era simple curiosidad?

Profesor X:

Pienso que es hora de conocernos.

Magneto:

Hola para ti también, ¿dormiste bien? Creo que me duele la espalda.

Profesor X:

Basta de bromas, hablo muy enserio, tenemos meses hablando ¿No tienes curiosidad por conocerme, saber como soy? ¿Qué pasa si soy un sujeto con sobrepeso y calvo? :0

Magneto:

Tal vez yo sea una señora viuda en busca de diversión ;)

Profesor X:

Eres un tonto e-e

¿Hablas enserio?

Magneto:

Nunca hable más en serio en mi vida ;)

Profesor X sent an angry gif.

Profesor X:

Hablo muy enserio ¿qué tal si nos encontramos en la fiesta de Halloween que hará Jean Grey? Sería lindo ir juntos...

Magneto:

Lo siento, profesor pero aún no me siento preparado para dar un paso tan grande como es el vernos por primera vez. Lo siento.

El rechazo jamás se había sentido tan personal.

Profesor X:

No te sientas mal querido... Creo que estoy apresurado mucho las cosas, lo siento si te presioné.

Disculpa, tengo que prepararme para la fiesta, te mando un mensaje más tarde.

Magneto:

Charles golpeó su cabeza en el escritorio varias veces ¿cómo el chico superdotado con un IQ tan alto podía ser tan imbécil?

Soltó un suspiro.

Se levantó de la silla, acomodó su ropa y calzó su mejor sonrisa. Iría a la casa de Raven a vestirse, se encontraría con sus demás amigos y asistiría a una de las mejores fiestas de Halloween jamás organizadas en todos los tiempos.

Pero un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo interrumpió de todos sus pensamientos .

\- Apresúrate imbécil, Sharon te llama a bajar.

Diablos... La última semana del mes, lo que significaba que su hermanastro Caín Marko estaría en su casa.

Caín Marko es el hijo de la actual pareja de su madre: Kurt Marko. Ese hombre no le caía ni bien ni mal, era sólo alguien en su vida, él no lo molestaba y viceversa. Así el mundo podía seguir girando.

Tras ignorar al idiota de Caín, tomó su bolso y salió de su habitación ignorándolo como solía hacerlo puesto que no le daría la dicha de verlo molesto por sus niñerías.

Caín sólo lo miró marcharse hasta perderlo de vista en las escaleras, escuchar que se despedía de Sharon y después de un portazo, entró a la habitación de Charles, dio un vistazo, revisó el estante de libros "química universal" asco... Lanzó el libro a un lado, inspeccionó la cajonera, y hasta por debajo de la cama, pero no vio nada fuera de lo usual.

Se dejó caer en la silla giratoria, dio un par de vueltas y miró el fondo de pantalla de la computadora: una foto del castaño abrazando a una sensual rubia.

Luego investigará quién era ella.

Era obvio que no eran nada, nadie tan sexy estaría con una alimaña como Charles.

Abrió la galería para poder pasar las fotos de la chica rubia a su teléfono. Abrió el navegador esperando abrir su email y compartirlas por allí, cuando encontró unas conversaciones, muchas de ellas...

Una en especial llamó su atención.

¿Quién diablos era Magneto y por qué usaba un apodo de una banda de los años ochenta?

Leyó todas y cada una de las conversaciones. No lo podía creer ¿ese pequeño bastardo era homosexual?

Soltó una estridente carcajada, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Sin pensarlo más de dos veces tomó capturas de las conversaciones, esto era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar, y con información como ésta decidió darle un muy buen uso: publicando todas y cada una en el blog de Varsity, no sin antes colocar un singular pie de foto que nadie olvidará jamás.

"Charles Xavier no es la persona que ustedes creen conocer."

\- Muy bien, estrellitas de la noche, ¡es hora de brillar!

Gritó una muy emocionada Raven vestida de Yoko Ono, a su lado Charles vestido de John Lennon, Hank McCoy como Alexander Schrödinger y Moira Mactaggert como Marie Curie.

Al abrir la puerta fueron recibidos por una fantástica fiesta. Un montón de gente bailaba por todos lados, bebían sin ningún control, el karaoke era de las mejores atracciones, la música más moderna sonaba tan fuerte en sus oídos que eran incapaces de pensar. Todo era perfecto y si así lo era... ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en Magneto?

De forma inconsciente lo buscó con la mirada ¿qué tan idiota podía ser? Ni siquiera lo conocía, no sabía ni cómo era su voz.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Charles? - preguntó preocupada su auto denominada hermana Raven.

\- Solo vamos a divertirnos

Raven gritó de felicidad.

Después de allí sólo eran recuerdos borrosos por parte de Charles, haber bailado con varias chicas, cantado como sólo un corazón roto de puede expresar en el karaoke, conversaciones y pláticas con gente que no recuerda haber visto en su vida y... ¿Cómo diablos consiguió doce números de chicas diferentes?

Ignoró esos papeles en su bolsillo, los dejó en algún lugar que no recuerda para dirigirse al segundo piso de la casa.

Abrió una puerta al azar encontrando a una hermosa chica rubia de nombre Emma Frost sobre un muy ebrio chico de nombre Erik Lehnsherr del cual parecía que no podía ni colocarse en pie sin romperse el cuello en el intento. Ambas personas sobre la cama lo miraron, Emma con furia y Erik con sorpresa.

\- D-disculpen... Pensé que era al baño, lo siento - con toda la vergüenza del mundo Charles cerró la puerta, a como pudo y después de otras dos equivocaciones más, logró por fin, llegar al baño.

Se encerró soltando un suspiro, se quitó su disfraz, lavó su rostro con agua muy fría, y miró su reflejo en el espejo analizando su decaído rostro... ¿Si no era suficiente para Magneto, como podría vivir con una decepción amorosa tan genuina como aquella?

Dejó su peluca larga y sus grandes lentes redondos en el lavamanos, camino por el pasillo dándose cuenta que algunas personas allí presentes (y las menos ebrias) no paraban de verlo, mirar sus celulares y viceversa, sin tomarle más importancia fue en busca de su mejor amiga, la cual ni bien lo vio lo interrogó.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto? - preguntó Raven mostrando su celular justo en la cara de Charles.

\- Gracias por dejarme ciego de un ojo Rav. Lo único que me faltaba era tener miopía.

\- Estoy hablando muy en serio, Charlie.

\- ¿De qué hablas Raven? - Charles se lo quitó de las manos para ver bien su contenido.

Miró todas y cada una de sus conversaciones con Magneto publicadas en el blog de Varsity.

\- ... No es quien creen conocer... - susurró Charles leyendo lo último.

\- Charles... ¿Esto es verdad ? Todo lo que dice... - el castaño levantó la cabeza con miedo al ver como todos en la fiesta no le quitaban los ojos de encima, algunos susurraban cosas que él no podía escuchar.

Charles sintió algunas lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, devolvió el teléfono a su mejor amiga para salir corriendo a donde sea que sus piernas lo llevarán, no quería llegar a su casa con su madre, su estúpido hermanastro Caín...

¡Caín, ese imbécil!

Pero no había nadie más estúpido como él.

Olvidó por completo cerrar su computadora.

Llegó hasta una calle que no conocía, pateó el césped, agitó su cabello, gritó algunas maldiciones y al final se dejó caer en el césped para llorar su amarga suerte.

Minutos después Raven logró encontrarlo, su respiración entrecortada, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo con mucho amor. Charles sólo se dejó romper un momento en sus brazos, una vez que se calmó y su respiración se tranquilizó decidió proseguir.

\- Cariño, ¿qué sucedió allá dentro?

\- Planeaba decirles, se los iba a decir, lo juro... Pero no quería que fuera de esta manera.

\- Entonces...

\- Todo es verdad Raven - Charles la tomó de los hombros al momento que se separaba de ella, y la miró directo a los ojos -... Soy gay

\- Oh, cariño - Raven volvió abrazarlo pero esta vez con más cariño, ternura y amor.Esto era lo único que necesitaba, mucho más que las palabras ¿qué haría Charles sin ella?

Esa misma noche Charles se quedó a dormir en casa de los DarkHolme. Lo cual para los padres de Raven no era de extrañar ver al joven castaño rondando por aquellos lugares de su recóndito hogar, claro después de diez años de pijamadas.

Tras una gran platica, Raven lo debió de suponer, después de todo Charles siempre fue alguien único y especial que no pertenecía a este mundo tan sencillo.

Más noche Raven fue la primera en quedar profundamente dormida. Charles le cedió un beso de buenas noches en su frente junto a un ligero 'te amo' .

Tomo su celular, tomó todo su valor y confianza en un débil respirar.

Comenzó a escribir:

"Debo de suponer que ya lo sabes... No tienes una idea de lo mal que me siento, que te hayas enterado de esta manera, cuando alguien más me quito el derecho de revelar algo que era únicamente mío y de nadie más, por que ¿con qué derecho se sienten, acaso los hace sentir mejor con ellos mismos y sus solitarias vidas? Pero de algo que sí estoy muy seguro y nadie más me quitará algo que únicamente me pertenece, bueno... Espero que no sólo a mi, si no a nosotros dos.

Te amo, Magneto.

Pensarás que es algo tonto de mi parte. Te preguntarás cómo pude haberme enamorado de alguien que es un completo extraño en mi vida, del cual sólo conocí por suerte, yo sólo quiero creer que fue por cosas del destino, después de tanto tiempo, el universo quiso verme feliz y me conecto hasta a ti, haya lo que haya sido estoy feliz con Dios o con cualquier ser omnipotente por haberme dado esta dicha de conocerte.

Por favor, quiero saber que me perteneces como yo te pertenezco a ti, si es así te veré al final de nuestros días de otoño el viernes al atardecer en la rueda de la fortuna, te esperaré lo que sea necesario.

Amor, amor, amor,

Charles F. Xavier"

\- Tienes si acaso una hora aquí ¿seguro quieres esperar más?- preguntó Raven con un algodón de azúcar.

\- Estoy muy seguro, Raven - comentó Charles sin dejar de ver a todas las personas a su alrededor.

\- Pero no te a escrito desde ese día, tal vez no a visto el mensaje... o en el peor de los casos, no le interesa - comentó Moira con sencillez, Raven quería meter esa sencillez por su nariz.

\- Pobre sujeto, sigue esperando - comentaron algunas chicas caminando a su lado, Charles sólo las ignoró.

\- Esto es algo que tengo que hacer por mi Rav.

\- Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco - Raven lo abrazó, Charles sujeto su espalda con fuerza.

\- Tal vez tenga más suerte si subo.

Raven sonrió sin ánimo.

El encargado del juego abrió una de las rejillas para que Charles pudiera entrar y sentarse en el lugar asignado, después de que estuvo completo el juego inició.

Al principio Charles parecía intrigado, pero por sobre todo nervioso cuando el juego comenzó a funcionar, a la segunda vuelta pudo divisar como Scott llegaba tomado de la mano de Jean, era algo de esperarse pero aún así estaba muy feliz por ellos. La tercera vuelta comenzó y Charles no pudo sentirse muy bien consigo mismo como hasta ahora, una felicidad lo albergó por completo, no sólo por el romance de sus mejores amigos, ni por el enorme apoyo incondicional de su mejor amiga Raven, de la cual sin ella no sabe qué sería ahora.

Charles estaba feliz consigo mismo, por haber cerrado un ciclo en si vida, por no sentir pena o lástima de sí cada vez que se veía en el espejo, haber aprendido a amarse a sí mismo, a sus defectos y virtudes por haber presenciado el verdadero amor en su vida, darle gracias a Magneto por hacerlo sentir esos sentimiento que creyó dormidos dentro de él y estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a sentir.

La vida es como una ruleta de la suerte, a veces estás abajo, en lo profundo, que lo único que te queda es subir a lo más alto.

Charles sonrió expresando su máxima felicidad.

Cuando el juego terminó sus amigos ya lo esperaban abajo con gritos victoriosos, Charles los recibió con una enorme y genuina sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes ?- preguntó Jean.

\- Me siento muy bien conmigo mismo.

\- Es bueno saber que el viejo Charlie ha vuelto - comentó Scott dando un ligero golpe a su brazo izquierdo.

\- Si, bueno... ¿Alguien quiere una rica malteada? - preguntó Raven - ¡Moira invita!

\- Espera... ¿qué? - preguntó la castaña

Todos gritaron de emoción, menos la susodicha. Giraron en dirección al auto de Scott, cuando una voz por detrás de ellos los llamó, bueno, solo a uno en realidad.

\- ¿Charles?

Oh por Dios. Se quedó congelado donde estaba, su cuerpo reaccionó de manera lenta, casi como una eternidad, girando para ver al chico de sus sueños.

Alto, muy... muy alto, hermosos ojos grises bajo unas abundantes pestañas, cabello rojizo y un poco corto, pero por sobre todo, su hermosa y gran sonrisa, Charles sintió sus mejillas arder y después congelarse.

\- ¿Erik Lehnsherr? - exclamó Raven con sorpresa. El hombre bajo ese nombre sonrió sin romper su mirada con Charles.

\- Sigues aquí... Me alegro.

Al ver que Charles no decía nada, bajo la ya preocupada mirada de Erik, Moira lo empujó. Fue así como el castaño reaccionó y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el más alto.

\- Pensé... pensé que no vendrías.

\- Pensaba en no hacerlo, pensaba en no venir - Charles sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía, Erik continuo - Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que conocer al pequeño chico inglés que robó mi corazón.

Charles se sonrojó a más no poder y antes de que su cerebro se desconectara trato para formar una oración.

\- ¿Q-quieres subir a la rueda de la fortuna ?

Erik sonrió y lo siguió hasta el juego, el mismo sujeto abrió la rejilla para dejarlos pasar, una vez sentados el pelirrojo no dejaba de mirarlo, poniendo completamente nervioso a Charles

\- ¿Qué tanto me ves? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Eres hermoso - Charles se sonrojó alejando su vista - Y eres aún mejor de lo que imaginaba, al menos tienes cabello y no eres un calvo con sobrepeso.

Charles comenzó a reír y Erik pensó que ni había escuchado un sonido tan hermoso como un milagro.

\- Tu no te quedas atrás... Aún que tu.. Yo pensé... Ese día en la fiesta ... con Emma, que eras ...

\- ¿Heterosexual? La verdad es que el alcohol te hace hacer muchas cosas, y Emma de trato de aprovecharse de eso.

Charles miró hacia el cielo estrellado, Erik continuó.

\- Pero gracias al alcohol escribí ese email y gracias a él pude conocerte.

Charles giro su rostro, Erik lo tomó por las mejillas, mirando como el brillo de las estrellas y algunas luces de la feria brillaban en sus hermosos ojos azules.

La distancia fue apartada por un dulce beso.

Se separaron un momento para verse a los ojos con timidez, cuando esta vez charles volvió a acortar la distancia, lanzando sus brazos al cuello de Erik para dar otro beso de los cuales se estaba comenzando a volver adicto.

A lo lejos escucharon los gritos de victoria de sus amigos, no sólo los de Charles, si no también de los de Erik y algunas personas que presenciaban tal acto de amor, Charles los miraba con vergüenza mientras reía.

\- Al público lo que pida - mencionó Erik tomando lo por la mejilla y dejar un beso en esta misma.

Charles giró a verlo, demostrando en su mirada todo el amor que una sola persona pudo haber hecho sentir en él.

Una vez el juego se detuvo llegaron hasta sus amigos con las manos entrelazadas. Charles se sorprendió al ver como Raven estaba muy entretenida con el amigo ruso de Erik.

\- Creo que todos encontramos el amor.

\- Menos Moira - comentó Raven. Todos hicieron sonido de tristeza junto a algunos abucheos, la susodicha sólo hizo una expresión de molestia.

\- Si como sea... ¿vamos por las malteadas? - caminaron directo al auto de Scott cuando Charles se detuvo a medio camino abrazado de Erik.

\- ¿No vienen? - preguntó Raven a ambos, los cuales sólo sonrieron.

\- Caminaremos... - Erik lo miró directo a sus ojos azules - Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.


End file.
